If the fresh beat band in Equestrian girls
by Adamewhite2001
Summary: This story is how the fresh beat band some how teleport into a new place and meet a band of 5 girls call the the rainbow rocks and now they have to help their new friends and twilight sparkle to save the world even their own home I hope you enjoy (There is a gay girls on girls fanfic if you don't want that then leave if not thn enjoy this fanfic)
1. Notes

This is how the fresh beat band and the main 7 save the world from the evil dazzlings from their evil sing voice to control everyone,

I don't own My little pony friendship is magic and the fresh beat band

My little pony friendship is magic is belongs to Lauren Faust and the Hasbro Studios, and the fresh beat band is belongs to Scott kraft, Nadine van der Velde, and Nickelodeon

(this have lesbian relation ship in this if you don't want that then leave, well any further a do let's start this story!


	2. Chapter 1 - Equstria

Sorry for the wait but here it is so enjoy I don't own any of these shows so enjoy bye.

In the land of equestria where pony's can live happy days and same bad days, that until the night of nightmare moon comes back princess student twilight sparkle try to tell everypony but no one will listen that until the princess got kiddnap and twilight and her new friends help save the day for everypony for a long time and now twilight sparkle is now the new princess of equestria the princess of friendship and now she and her friends with spike is on their way to crystal empire so see her brother shinning armor and her sister in law princess cadence and the Princess Celestia and Luna and now are arrive to the kingdom.

How-wee! Your very first princess summit, you must be over the moon twilight*Applejack said to twilight

Oh , I am excited, but to be honest I'm a little nervous too*twilight said

*then pinkie stretch her neck to twilight and applejack and they both got scared*

You're nervicited*Pinkie said

It's like you want to jump up and down and yell,"Yay me!" But you also want to curl up in a Teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time*pinkie said as she curl into a ball and when she got up it made a sound( it sound like transformer to me when they transform).

We've all been there's!*pinkie said as she rub Twilights head*

I'm there almost everyday*fluttershy said

You got no reason to fret, twi, Everything's gonna be just—*Aj got cut off

Twilight! *it was rarity who cut off aj who run in front of her

Oh, sorry, darling*she grab twilight head

But I just realized you're not wearing your crown*rarity said by put twi head down then grab her cheeks again*

Your haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you?*rarity ask

It's in my bag*twi said looking at spike her tap her bag wear her crown is*

I just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it*twi said

*then open her wings* I haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet either *twi said

*she try fly a bit but fall back down on her stomach*

You are a princess now twilight. Embrace it. I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why I'd sleep in the thing!*rarity said brush her mane away*

*Twilight just smirk*

That it for this chapter I will make the next chapter in a bit and don't worry I will get to the fresh beat band maybe in the next chapter maybe o we'll see you see bye allons-y!


	3. Chapter 2- equestria part 2

*Twilight and her friends and spike make it inside the castle to the gate then it just open*

*The crystal empire guards blow the trombone* ( I can't find a image of it sorry)

*twilight was walking through it and bump into a pony that's wear a gold armor and blue mane and organs fur*

*the he speak*

Her highness, princess twilight sparkle*the guard said

*then princess cadence coming over and giggles and hugs twilight*

Twilight! *she stop hugging twilight* I haven't see you since the coronation*cadence said

We have so much to discuss*princess Celestia said as she and her sister princess Luna came over*

But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey, now off to bed, all of you*princess Celestia said to twilight, her friends, and spike*

*they all giggling,, and chattering as they all went to their own rooms to sleep*

(In twilight's rooms)

*spike is making his bed while twilight everything away in her Drawers and putting the crown on her head and look in the mirror and sigh and spike look at her*

What's wrong, twilight?*spike ask twilight

I don't know, spike. I'm just worried, I guess*twilight said as she turn around to look at spike*

Princess cadence was given the crystal empire to rule over. What if now I'm a princess, so celestia expect me to lead a kingdom of my own?*twilight said

That would be awesome*spike said came over to twilight and now Standing on his tail*

No it would not. Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader.*twilight said as she put the crown off her head and onto the desk next to her bed and she sit on her bed*

Aw, you sure will, twilight, but come on, you should get some shuteye* spike said and pull the blanket over twilight*

Big day tomorrow*spike said as he turn off the lights and go into his bed to sleep*

*then twilight mad a sound that make spike hopes his left eye then his other eye and turn over to look at twilight*

Ugh! Can't tuck! Ugh!*twilight said as she turn the to the other side but her wings keep popping out*

Just trying to get comfortable*twilight said as she push down her wings and closed her eyes*

*then her wings pop out again it woke her up And her blanket went flying in the sky for a bit and landed on her head*

Ugh!*twilight said as spike went back to sleep*

That


	4. Chapter 4- Meet the fresh beat band

In a small down there a music school were student can learn to dance, sing, and learn interments and there is one house across town is the band call the fresh beat band.

*there is a girl who have a pink shirt and light pink skirt white long shirt pants and some light white pink shoes her name is Kiki she is the guitar of the band and singer*

*also there a guys who is wearing a orange and shirt sleeves light orange shirt brown pants and some brown shoes and his name is shout he is the piano of the band and he also sings*

*there is also another guy who wear headphones on his neck and wear an yellow blue jacket who have a spinner on the pocket wearing black pants and a yellow blue shoes his name is twist he is the dj of the band and he also sing*

*also and shorting no lest there is another girl who wear a blue big shirt jacket and have a pink belt on her and wear some middle size purple pants and wearing some pink shoes her name is marina she is the drummer of the band and she sing too also she is a lesbian (I save her for last because she is my favorite character in the fresh beat band crew and I'm doing the 3 season of her and yes she is the lesbian in this story).

That's it for part one I hope you all have a great thanksgiving and I will post part 2 later on I just finish with it, put publish it later on happy thanksgiving and soon a later bye. Allons-y!


	5. Chapter5 Meet the fresh beat band part 2

*in Marina Room*

*marina was looking outside through the window in her room*

Everyone looks happy too day even me, but I'm still sad that I never found any girl that I like here, maybe when I graduate I will find someone*marina said to herself*

*the rest of the band was in the living room and Kiki was leaning on marina door to hear her*

Well how is she?*twist ask

She still sad*kiki said as she remove her head from the door*

I wish we can help her find that girl*shout said

I know*kiki said

*marina tell her band member that she like girls and they support her and try to help her find that one girl*

*then marina came out*

How are you?*kiki asked marina as she hugs her*

Still the same*marina said

Man finding you a girl making go bananas*twist said

*when he said that everyone smile and now what to sing and went outside*

(After the song, sorry I can't find the music video)

*they all have a busy day until they came home from their pizza place and they see something glowing inside the house*

Hey guys who is in our home?*twist ask

I don't know twist let's find*shout said as he and the rest of the band went inside and see nothing*

It's check our rooms*kiki said and everyone noded*

*they check from shout room to Kiki's room and still nothing*

They probably left*twist said

Maybe*marina said*

*then this portal appear in the living in front of them*

What is that?!*kiki ask

I have no idea!*shout said

Let's get away from it*shout said

*they all try to move away then marina got sick into it then kiki grab her hand*

HELP!*marina scream*

Don't worry I got you*kiki said then she going pull in then shout grab her*

I got you girls*shout said then now they three started to get pull in when marina legs went through the portal, then twist grab shout*

I got you guys*twist said*

*then a large pull and toke every the fresh band inside the portal and closed.*


End file.
